PARTY
by SandyPhantasma
Summary: a sweet fun KND christmas party, but will it be for Abby


JUMPIN JESUS ON A POGO STICK!!! Invader Sandy is back foo's! (But you can call me Phantasma the cat)

- With a quick short, fluffy like fic for ya, ( im bored!!! and exams soon) yeah I know KND is REALLY far range from other fics I have started (and never finished --;;; ) remember no more long chaptered story's for me, cause im a retard - anywhose I hope ya like my story a fanfic

And the coupling shall be a supriiiiiiseeeee

WARNING: I'm kind of high of caffeine right now

Now on to the fic (and no, I'm not completely obsessed with KND, I'm a fan of it tho

-; I decided ill lower my obsessions a little ; )

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Partner-less

Abby

Rests

Time-alone-on

Yuletide

(AN: this is the worst mission name you have ever heard!!!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a boring December week, except for the fact of the Christmas dance coming up, Number 1 had called Lizzie earlier and was going with her, even though she happens to be a tad annoying, number one has managed to concentrate on what he likes about her.

And of course Wally had asked Kuki, Her sweet personality had lowered his always-tough guy like ways, whenever she was around.

Number 2 was excited to be managing the controls for the Christmas party lights and other things that would entertain the party, Besides flying, he loved to work with electronics

Number 5 sat on the couch, with her black long skirt with thin white stripes and a matching business suite type top. She had already convinced everybody that she didn't need a date, she already knew that Nigel had Lizzie, Wally was going with Kuki and Hoagie was working on the controls, but she was kind of disappointed on the inside, but with her normally cool self she managed to make it look like she didn't care at all.

"Come on guys lets go!'

Number 1 yelled out from the KND bus. Number 5 got up hopped over the couch and lightly sprinted toward down the hall and out the door, inside the bus Kuki sat next to Wally as she rested her head on top of his and talked excitedly bout how much fun they were going to have, Wally nodded, and blushed lightly as she talked on.

Number 2 sat in the main driver chair, he had a look on his face as if he was thinking, probably ideas for the music.

Number 1 walked in with Lizzie and sat in the same long bus chair as 3 and 4, and Lizzie arm was wrapped around his. Number 5 stepped on the bus and sat on the chair across the two couples.

There wasn't a lot of talking beside Kuki, and since this wasn't a mission there was no need to yell out mission objectives and stuff like that

After a little while, they finally got to the party, kids only. It was a large church like building, belonging to the KND. The main large dancing room was huge and oval-ish

Rows of chairs on the walls, 2 large staircases led to a large balcony on the wall with the control panels on it.

There were already many operatives there, but the party wasn't really in full swing yet. Number 2 instantly ran to the control panel and put in a CD (AN: and if ya didn't know the rest of the guys are wearing what they wore at the dcfdtl's party) the room grew dark and multi colored lights danced about the room slowly, everybody got out and danced as Christmas songs sang by a young boy, bout the age of 10, played, number 3 and 4 decide not too be the center of attention this time.

"Well I guess numbah five can just go to the snack table"

Number five walked around the dancing crowd to the snack table, but she didn't seem too hungry, she sighed and looked over to all the couples that were dancing.

"omigosh, Wally, look! Its Bradley!"

Over on the table with the punch was Bradley wearing a cute Christmas bow around his neck he was getting the attention of a few girls, who couldn't resist Bradley's cuteness despite his robotic limbs and being a skunk.

"That stupid skunk is still here"

Wally managed to mumble to himself. Meanwhile Nigel and Lizzie were at the end of a snack table were drinking some punch

"Oh Nigey, this is so much fun"

Liz gave a wide smile and wrapped her arm around his. He blushed lightly and took a sip of his punch

"I'm glad your happy Lizzie"

Nigel gave an equally nice smile and Lizzie giggled. Then she pointed up and blushed.

Above them was mistletoe

Nigel let out a nervous chuckle, he froze a little, then Lizzie gave him a kiss on the check and giggled as she pulled him out to they dance floor.

" On the other end of the table numbah 5 had saw the whole thing, she stuck her tongue out slightly in disgust. On the back of her eye she could feel a slight tear, but she blinked a few times and held it in. she thought to herself

"_Why am I being so stupid, it ain't no big deal!"_

Abby managed to keep her cool and leaned her elbows against the table; she looked up at the balcony and saw number 2, sitting as if he looked bored.

"What could it hurt, numbah five has nothing better to do"

With that Abby walked up the long fleet of stairs putting her hands in her pockets and saw Hoagie's hat along with his tux and she walked up.

"Oh, hey number5, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, number 5 just doesn't find this party too much fun"

"Well that's okay, its not that much fun sitting here watching everybody else has fun too"

He gave a nice smile, which made Abby feel a little better.

The moment was broken when Bradley jumped in Hoagie's lap

"Hey Bradley!"

Numbah 2 petted the skunk and it cooed. Abby just looked over at the cute lil animal, smiled slightly and looked back

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoagie looked over at Abby and noticed her look; she was sitting on an extra chair and her chin was resting on her hand, she looked kinda depressed.

Hoagie rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking.

Abby felt a poke on her shoulder and looked up slightly to see Hoagie's hand in front of her.

"May I have this dance? You seem kind of down"

Hoagie was slightly nervous, so he decided not to use one of his "great" puns, because if he messed up, he didn't want Abby to whack him up and down the dancing floor.

"Ah, why not"

Hoagie got up and put down Bradley on the chair, Abby let Hoagie lead her down the stairs. It almost felt magical; there was never a boy that acted this nice to her before.

Back up on the Balcony, Bradley sat and looked at the control deviously.

Down back on the dance floor a slow dance started, Kuki was resting her head on Wally's head as the slow danced; he was blushing the whole time. Lizzie was totally lost in the moment with Nigel.

As the got on the dance floor, it got a little awkward, the two never slow danced before.

So Number 2 decided to do what he saw the others doing. Hoagie put his arms on her shoulders and Abby did the same. It took awhile but they got the hang of it and they casually danced.

"Thanks numbah 2, Number 5's glad she didn't have to stand around at that snack table all day"

Actually Abby was very happy, she hasn't remembered the last time she was asked to dance. Then again she was alone and probably any boy would probably ask her out of politeness. Then she thought to herself:

"Ah Number 5 sounds so pathetic" She chuckled to herself

"What's so funny?" Hoagie asked with a smirk

"hehehe, nuttin"

Number 2 raised an eyebrow and let out an unconvincing chuckle also.

"_What I do?"_

Number five looked up at Hoagie and saw a glare off his goggles. She rarely saw him without his goggles on.

"Hey Hoagie, how come you never take your goggles off?"

"Well I guess there…kinda my trademark"

He let out a quick chuckle but froze when Abby raised her hands to his goggles and pushed them on his forehead, She looked at his hazel eyes as the light gleamed off them. For some reason she felt relived that she saw him goggle less, his look without his goggles softened her a bit.

Hoagie winced slightly noticing their faces were closer than before.

"Abby's glad to know Hoagie has eyes" She let out another chuckle

All of a sudden a bright light shined on top of them, they looked up the balcony to see Bradley looking down.

"Bradley!"

Abby just looked down, chuckled and blushed wildly from being in the spotlight and knowing everyone was looking at them, she managed to keep a little bit of her cool, but couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Bradley cooed and pressed a few more buttons,

WARNING! SYTEM SHUTDOWN

Bradley frantically pressed buttons but it didn't work, as soon as all the lights went out Hoagie rushed to the control panel along with operative numbah 388.

"Looks like a complete system shutdown, we better end the dance" 388 said

"Yeah, too bad"

Hoagie looked over to Bradley, managing to see him from the outside lights on the street that allowed the room not to be completely dark. Hoagie gave Bradley a "your in trouble" look. Bradley gave out a nervous laugh

"Okay everybody, party's over, sorry!"

The kids moaned from sadness of having to leave, and everybody exited the church in a clamor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at home everybody changed back into their normal clothing and sat in the main room, sooner or later all the members went back to their rooms. Being last to go, Abby walked down the hallway and saw Hoagie coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Hoagie, Thanks for the dance"

"Anytime Abby"

Both Hoagie and Abby heard cooing above them and looked up. On the wall was mistletoe above the kitchen door and both of them happened to be under it. Hoagie laughed nervously and blushed. Abby gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off toward her room

"G'night Hoagie!"

Hoagie sighed contently and walked to his room

"…Wait a minute? Where did Bradley go…Meh"

In a small hole on the wall Bradley stuck his head out with a basket full of mistletoe

0o0oTHE ENDo0o0

yuuuuup! 2/5 forever!!!! Ya know why? Cause the 1/5 isn't cute (and all couples are supposed to be cute) The 2/5 pairings was more…there…than the 1/5 pairing was

if you like it I will make more upon request…maybe.

HA fools!!!!!

Phantasma the cat

(p.s review please)


End file.
